


I Didn't Get it Until

by Sharkie02



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fangs/Inhuman Teeth, I think the fact that Yasha isn't human should emphasised in more than just wings - The fanfic, Set just before the fight in episode 89
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkie02/pseuds/Sharkie02
Summary: Jester gets bored and goes looking for the company of an angel.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I Didn't Get it Until

**Author's Note:**

> I had this around and really wanted to finish it before I did anything else. Major thanks to Theatricuddles for the beta, it was a big help! Criticism is appreciated just like, don't be rude.

She watched quietly, her legs wrapped around the legs of the chair with her hands on the windowsill and her chin on her hands, she stared at the sky which got darker and slower, painting equipment set on her lap with an unfinished scene of the chimney from the rooms just across the courtyard. Afternoon had seen the sun fall well enough behind Rexxentrum’s old buildings that it could hardly be seen, though that did not stop hazy rivets of orange light as it raced up the cracks in the inn’s walls, or reached for windows by following the same routes, where ivy vines had beaten it to it long before. The small courtyard garden that laid in front of Jester had quickly become uninteresting, she collected her paints, hopped off her chair and went to wander.

When the group had finally got back to where they were staying they had decided to settle down before the fight ahead, they had no reason to set out just yet and enjoyed the down time. Beau and Caleb had immediately gotten busy in the small cottage’s public library, after they had moved several flyers and a pocket chess set to the floor they pulled out their own books and debated the legalities of Gods and Goddesses. From where she was on the other side of the room Jester could hear them and found it amusing, given that neither of them were religious, and to Jester while having an illegal God did make recruiting more followers difficult it made complete sense to her, that a trickster God like hers was banned, surely the Traveller wanted it no other way.

In another corner of the L-shaped room Fjord had decided to meditate next to Caduceus and tried his best to do so, seemingly not wanting to leave the Cleric’s side. The Firbolg himself was still enamoured with his death whistle, and tried to play it at different pitches, something that Kela had opposed but by the time she had gotten Caduceus’ attention she was too tired to tell him to stop. When Jester walked by them she wondered if she could ask to borrow the whistle sometime, her God might appreciate the mayhem.

Nott had disappeared entirely as soon as they had returned, she only gave the excuse that she had to prepare for the night before she exited, a declaration that concerned the others but had only thrilled Jester, and made her all the more excited for the evening.

Lastly, Yasha had stayed for a while, but had left the Library to read elsewhere, she had promised when she left that it had nothing to do with Caduceus’ music or Beau and Caleb’s escalating rants. But Jester missed her company, whether it was quiet or otherwise. She had a hunch to where she had gone although it was equally as likely that she had headed somewhere with plants. She decided to ask Caduceus either way, if anyone knew where she had gone it would be him.

After she tapped the Firbolg gently on the shoulder she asked, “Did you see where Yasha went?” In a brave attempt at talking over the slowly fading rattle.

Caduceus put the flute away and answered with, “I think she left for your room, in that direction at least,” his head tilted to follow the corridor out of the library.

“Thank you Caduceus!”

“Not a problem.”

With her hunch practically confirmed she headed in the direction of the room she, Beau and Yasha had stayed in, the room itself had been warm despite the season, it’s garden outside made the view on the balcony breathtaking. Something Yasha seemed to appreciate as on the first night she seemed to want to sleep there, but she had been convinced to share the large bed. On the first morning she had woken up before Jester and Beau, and was found leaning over the railings with a mug of what was likely some of Caduceus’ tea in her hand.

Once Jester had reached the oak door she breathed in and knocked, just to check if she and Caduceus had been right in their assumptions.

“Hello?” Yasha called through the wood.

Giddy for the good company the blue Tiefling stretched her arms and bounced on her feet, her tail flicked quickly hitting the wooden floor with a thump, “It’s just me! Can I come in?”

“It’s your room as well isn’t it?” There was a faint level of humour in Yasha’s words, something Jester hoped only she could hear, they both knew that they would still have had this conversation if their roles were swapped.

“Yeah but it’s yours too, and I don’t want to burst in if you’re like, naked or something.”

Jester opened the door and slid in, then closed it behind her with a soft click. She wandered into the room and took it all in, the Aasimar was sat cross legged at the top left of the bed which had been pushed as reasonably close to the left of the balcony as possible. The last rays of sunlight covered her right side and a light wind moved her hair. Jester’s hands began to fiddle at the idea of painting the scene, a pale face pointed down to the page of an old old book, that rested on crumpled grey trousers, one hand fiddled with braids in beautifully faded hair. In Jester Lavorre’s mind, if anyone was a painting in motion, it could only ever be Yasha.

The Barbarian looked up and gave a small smile, “Hello.”

“Hi.” Jester replied quietly.

She saw that Yasha was focused on what she was reading and didn’t want to bother with anything. She was just here for her, so instead she opted to walk over to the end of the bed and sat down, she pulled out her journal and began to draw.

After illustrations of large purple worms, studies of Yasha reading her book, of Allura Vysoren and doodles of what her wife might look like, the artist had grown bored and fidgeted around, her arrowed tail came to lie near Yasha’s ankles at the top of the bed then flicked away, nails scratched at the rough blue cloth of her dress and her head flicked from noise to noise, from the other side of the door to the flourished verdant courtyard.

In an attempt to relax herself she turned around to look at Yasha and asked, “Is the Traveller in your book?”

“Hmmm? Oh I’m. I’m afraid not, sorry Jester,” a pitiful look in her direction was the response.

She deflated a little and put her art supplies onto the floor, she huffed and fell back, narrowly missing Yasha’s knee. “I know it’s an old book and stuff but like! You’d think they’d update them every now and then right?”

Still calm and focused on the book in hand, Yasha smiled and stretched her legs out, knocked them into Jester’s playfully and said, “They really should,” then it fell back into quiet.

For some strange reason, laid out by the Aasimar’s side with the sun’s declining warmth shining on the, Jester dared to pay more attention to the woman above her. The fade of black to white in Yasha’s hair was clean and smooth. Her skin was smooth too, obviously not in the same way, and only almost. The bone white lines over her chin and arms acted to prove that the woman’s skin could be even paler, not that Jester ever wanted that proof. Some part of her wanted to touch the lines but she ignored it. She knew it would have been wrong to do so, for so many reasons, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to hold Yasha’s face in her hands, and follow the lines and curves with her thumbs, for some strange reason. Instead she changed her focus, onto her dear friend’s eyes. They weren’t dull like they had been under Obann’s control, instead they seemed brighter than Jester ever remembered them being, though she wasn’t exactly sure why this was the case.

Yasha’s eyes continued to move, they flicked from one line to the next as the Tiefling’s mind wandered unfocused again, in her head she had underlined how pretty the blue and purple in her friend’s eyes were, how she should use those colours more often, and that she contemplated how easy it would be to get those colours with the variety she already had. Without her knowledge her tail had moved to wrap itself around the taller woman’s ankle, but rather than keeping it to the duvet Yasha had lifted her foot slightly to make room. Maybe unconsciously too.

Time passed and Jester wasn’t bothered enough to check how long, she knew that the others would find her and Yasha when they were needed.

What had finally gotten her attention, was a little rumble she had only just heard to her left and above, Jester looked up just in time as Yasha pushed the pages down with both hands, her face scrunched up, eyes tight shut and a low grumble left her as she yawned.

It was something so surprising yet so unsurprisingly sweet. Something that had peeked Jester’s interest, what had caused her tail to curl a little bit tighter around the tired woman’s ankle. Was the shape of her friend’s teeth. The shape of the Mighty Nein’s teeth obviously wasn’t something that had occupied her mind a lot or something she considered important information, although that didn’t mean she wasn’t surprised at the stubby canines that could be seen once Yasha had opened her mouth. A view that shot a hot spark down Jester’s neck and back all the way to the arrow of her tail, from what she saw they weren’t completely like her own, they were thick and rounded but short, not terribly different from bear’s teeth if Jester could remember the Zoology book from her mother’s shelves correctly. She was amazed at the sight of them, and at the sight of her friend.

At the time the Tiefling was thrilled as well as confused, about Yasha’s fangs, the low grumble, why she had felt her cheeks and ears heat up and why she had gripped the sheets she laid on so tightly. The steady thump of her heart and the want she felt to keep staring at Yasha only added to the confusion, nothing was giving her clarity.

She remained speechless, even as Yasha settled back down to read the book in front of her, her heterochromatic eyes blinked a few times, which showed how worn out she was.

Jester continued to stare at her friend, she found it weird to admit, she knew it was weird, just staring at someone, at their mouth. She knew there was more to it and she was nervous to think why. Her grip had lessened on the sheets and dark purple faded back to blue and she finally shut her eyes. She breathed deeply as if she had lost something in that moment, that if she breathed deeply enough she’d find it again somewhere in the thick air that surrounded her.

“Are you alright Jester?”

She felt the weight of the Aasimar’s hand put down just above her head, once she opened her eyes again she came face to face with concern, after a second the Cleric had realised the state she had been in, it had probably looked very strange to someone else.

“Oh yeah I’m fine. Just, just excited for the fight you know! You’re going to do great Yasha!” she hurried out.

With that, Yasha’s face went solemn, it had changed from concern to conflict. It quickly changed again though to happiness tinged with confidence, pride and conviction. “Thank you Jester, it’s appreciated.”

Yasha’s light smile confused the Tiefling further, her breath caught at the curl of the Barbarian’s lips but the small hint of her fangs that were slightly visible sent cold running blood rushing to her head leaving her breathless again.

“Yeah! Totally,” her enthusiasm intended to hide something, whatever that something might have been.

Yasha pulled back her hand and placed it back onto the book with the smile still on her face, she had started to shuffle through the book again just as Jester calmed down and began to hum, in an effort to tune out the sight of tough bear teeth. She poked at the linen she lay on, and was surprised to feel holes in the fabric, where her claws had ripped through.

She could mend that later.


End file.
